


Just A Day of BotTOMing

by SupremeBotDaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, I tried to make this cute, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tom is a bottom, Top!Harry, bottom!Tom, to make up for my sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy
Summary: Just one day in the life of Tom and Harry, boyfriends that love each other very much.





	Just A Day of BotTOMing

Tom had a secret. It wasn't a dangerous secret; it was just embarrassing to admit. Only one other knew of his desire to be dominated and forced into the mattress as his arse was pounded. Only one other knew that Tom adored the aftercare from such rough sex; the fingers carding through his hair an immense comfort to his sensitized body as soft words are whispered into his ear. Harry Potter, the only person who knew Tom's secret, had been surprised when he'd found out. The first time the couple was going to have sex, Tom had lain himself upon the plush bed. His legs had been spread and there had been a light flush to Tom's cheeks. Who would Harry have been to resist the turn of events? Tom and Harry were happily dating, just a normal healthy relationship with plenty of sex.

* * *

 

Tom was in the kitchen, making breakfast, when a pair of arms wrapped around his bare waist and a kiss was planted on his neck.

"Morning," Harry mumbled tiredly. Tom chuckled softly.

"Morning," he repeated, "Did last night really tire you out that much?" Harry let out a huff and nuzzled against Tom's shoulder.

"It was a long day at work," he answered. "So I guess so. But who would I be to deny you what you want?" Harry's nimble hands made their way lower; Tom shivered at the touch and gasped softly as one of those hands wrapped around his cock.

"Naughty naughty!" He protested playfully. "I'm making breakfast!" Harry chuckled against Tom's skin.

"You're just too irresistible, you know."

* * *

 

Breakfast was long forgotten, likely having burned during the heated sex Tom and Harry had over the kitchen counter. Tom wasn't too worried about it. They could always go buy more eggs. Harry kissed Tom's cheek gently as he slid out of Tom, letting him relax before pulling him close.

"I'm gonna be gone all day for work today," Harry mumbled against Tom's shoulder. "I gotta get my fair dose of you before I leave." Tom smiled, lightly stroking Harry's hair. 

"Take all the time you need, love," He murmured. Harry pulled Tom closer against him, letting out a shaky sigh. "You sound like an addict that's heard they're never going to get a fix again." Harry rolled his eyes and gave Tom a quick kiss before pulling away.

"That's because I _am_ an addict," he grinned, "You're my drug." Tom blushed lightly before swatting Harry's arm.

"Stop being all sappy!" He whined. Harry laughed, bringing Tom out of the kitchen.

"C'mon, it's shower time."

* * *

 

Tom had long gotten home from work; he now awaited Harry's return. He already knew Harry was going to be out late, but that didn't stop him from worrying and becoming paranoid. What if Harry was kidnapped? What if Harry had found another man, or woman, to be with? What if Harry was never coming home? The thoughts plagued his mind, razing any semblance of comfort he'd had lounging on the couch. Tom stood and paced impatiently, glancing at the time as the night went on. After an hour, Tom sighed and settled back on the couch. He curled up against one of the armrests with a pillow; he intended to sit and watch the door for when Harry came home.

Keys rattled in the lock and soon the door swung open. Harry strolled in but then paused when he saw Tom on the couch, fast asleep. He smiled warmly at the sight and came over to Tom's sleeping form. He carefully picked him up and brought him to the bedroom; he laid Tom in the bed before stepping back to take off his work uniform. The rustling of clothes and Harry's shuffling footsteps brought Tom out of his slumber.

"Mm, Harry?" He mumbled sleepily. Harry kissed Tom's head with a smile.

"That's right, love," He murmured as he climbed into bed beside Tom. "I'm home." Tom hummed with a pleased expression as he cuddled close to Harry, wrapping his arms around his lover and holding onto him tightly. Harry brought Tom closer and rubbed his back slowly.

"Mine..." Tom whispered as he closed his eyes once more.

"Yours," Harry agreed. "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
